False love False intentions
by x0xJaffaCakex0x
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS IN!Ron,Hermione,Fred,Cho,Harry. love is foundin all places! SOOOO MUCH IN ONE STORY! YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT PLEASE REVIEW! O AND IN MY STORY CHO IS IN GRYFFINDOR! SO DONT REVIEW TELLING ME OK? I AM AWARE THANK YOU!
1. AN read plase

Sorry Everybody for not updating i'm trying as hard as i can to finish jus busy is all. Anyway... i hope u all have enjoyed the story sooo far! i know its starts out ruff but i know you'll pull through..

THANX BYE!

-Jus a kid with passion


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

_Gryffindor Girls Dormitory_

"OK so why are you freaking out again?" moaned a bored Ginny

"I have already told you!" Shrieked Hermione as she rummaged through bureau searching for a top to match her jean mini skirt.  
" Were going to Hogsmede!"

" What's so great about Hogsmede?" asked Ginny Getting up and brushing her hair.

"Ugh Ginny we have been through this. Today is the day HE comes with us.

"And who is he again?"

Hermione turned and glared at Ginny with a slight grin

"I'm jus kidding." Giggled Ginny "but I mean does he even know yet? I mean like…. how u feel?"

"I dunno but I mean I don't think I give myself away…. Do I ?"  
Asked Hermione as she found her burgundy knitted hoody like shirt. Then pulled it over her frumpy, poofy brown hair. Then turned to Ginny.

"I don't think so. Plus if you did he would probably ask me I mean I am his sister you know?" Ginny swiped on a clear layer of lip gloss.

"I'm sure he would tell you."

_Gryffindor common room  
_  
Harry and Ron briskly walked down the steps into the common room to wait Hermione and Ginny. While they were waiting Harry and Ron decided to slid into their favorite armchairs.

"Bloody hell. Where are those girls were gonna miss the carriages if they keep this up" said Ron letting out a long sigh  
"Harry do you think…..Hermione….well likes me?" asked Ron while twirling his fingers

"Of course she does Ron why would we be friends if.."  
Ron cut him off

"I mean like me like me…..as in… a _boyfriend_..?"

"whoa Ron.. I dunno…"  
Harry was cut off yet again by Ginny.

"Sorry we took so long, Hermione.." Hermione jabbed Ginny in the waist  
"I mean_ I _was putting on the finishing touches."

"Finally!." Said Harry anxiously rising from his chair  
"Its been ages!"

"Your over reacting" commented Ron and Ginny at the same time

Everybody laughed including Harry. While Ron was laughing he caught a glimpse of Hermione and stopped abruptly.

_"Whoa. Hermione looks beautiful. There is no way she likes me a girl like that! Who am I kidding I'm a idiot, she is too smart for someone like me"  
_

Ron's thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you staring at?" asked Hermione with a confused look on her face.

"er… nothing u just look pretty is all." Said Ron scratching his head.

"ok so what am I? Pumpkin Juice" scuffed Ginny with her arms folded across her chest.

"I think you look lovely Ginny" Said Harry bowing as if a knight to his princess. Holding out his hand for Ginny to grab.

"Thank you sir Harry" Ginny huffed while looking up and grabbing Harry's hand as if accepting his compliment. They all fell into an uproar with laughter. They continued laughing even while climbing out of the exit from behind the fat lady who was singing a very bad version of _Carmen_ obviously composed by herself.

"CHO!" shouted Ginny and Hermione waving towards Cho and her giggling friends.

"HI" Shouted back a pack of chuckling girls walking towards the group.

The girls walked up to the group of, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Cho's friends were giggling and staring at Harry. Cho was looking away commenting Hermione on her outfit. Ignoring Harry as if he was not there.

"Hermione you look gorgeous. What's the occasion?" Said Cho winking at Hermione.

"No occasion" Said Hermione walking towards Cho giggling. She walked to Cho's ear.

"It's for a boy I like." Whispered Hermione knowing no one could here her.

"Really who?" said Cho whispering but not moving form where she was

" I cant tell you who but I'll give you hints" Hermione whispered back into Cho's ear

"Ok only three hints ok? Ok. Weasley, red hair, known him for a while…"

Cho cut Hermione off.  
"say no more I'm pretty sure I now who it is." Said cho with a _" I know it all_" kind of smile.

"Can we get going before were left behind please?" Shouted Ron as he began to walk down the steps with Harry close behind. The group followed after the two, girls still laughing and talking until they heard people shouting from behind.

"WAIT FOR US! WERE COMING!" shouted two tall Gryffindors's coming form behind the Fat lady. Fred and George bolted down the steps to where the others were.

"ello everyone sorry George and I got up to a rather rough start". Said Fred panting.

"yea. Fred here was…brushing his hair." Said George with a confused look on his face.

Everyone stared at Fred who turned a light shade of red.

" Gah are you serious?" burst out Ron laughing hysterically.

"What for?"

" Cant a guy look good for Hogsmede?" Shot Fred back.

"Who _ARE_ you people?" shouted Ron and Ginny staring at everyone.  
Ron and Ginny continued down the steps with the others close behind.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once everyone was in the courtyard they began to pile into carriage. They all bolted to get to the biggest carriage so they could all be together with out splitting up. First all the boys lined up on the side allowing the girls in the carriage ahead of them. They all walked in one bye one: Cho, Hermione, Ginny, and Cho's Giggling friends. Then the guys pile in behind them. When in the carriage, the carriage pulled off.

Once in Hogsmede Hermione made a difficult decision.  
_" This could completely destroy my friendship with him forever. But I think its risk I'm willing to take… I don't know…" _

While Hermione was thinking Cho walked over to Ron who was looking at the big lollipops.

"Hey, Ron" said Cho smiling.

"Oh hey Cho" said Ron turning his attention away from the lollipops and turning it to Cho.

"Hey, Ron I know someone who likes you.." said Cho shooting him a devious smile.

"What? Oh is it one of you non-stop giggle pack friends?" Ron said with a smirk

"Nooo." Said Cho with a giggle. " Try Hermione.

Ron turned around with his jaw dropped and stared at Cho's milky skin. He straightened up and looked at her.

"Your joking." He said without moving his eyes from hers.

"No Ron she's crazy about you. That's why she's so dressed up today can't you see? Don't be thick"

"That's impossible Hermione granger doesn't love…me. You must have heard wrong."

"Nope I heard perfectly. So what are you gonna do about it?" said Cho walking closer to him.

"What am I suppose to do?" Said Ron beginning to shout.

"Ask her out, what else?" Said Cho as she went behind Ron and pushed him towards Hermione.

_Same time as when Cho walks up to Ron _

"Ok Hermione' ol girl what to do what to do. Walk up and say…. I like you… but what if he rejects me?" thought Hermione.  
"Well I guess I'll never know unless I jus tell him.

Hermione began to look for him expecting him to be by the Lollipops when Fred stood in front of her.

"_OK well here it goes" _Thought Ron he began walking towards Hermione who was now talking to Fred.

"_I guess I'll wait till she's done talking to Fred." _Thought Ron

_Back to Hermione and Fred _

"Oh hey Fred, whatcha got there?" Said Hermione pointing a to a back of what seemed to be jelly beans.

"Oh these are Sleeping Jelly Beans, want to try one?" Said Fred gesturing the bag towards Hermione.

"No thanks" said Hermione glancing at Ron.  
"Hey Fred can tell you something?"

"Sure" said Fred Tossing a jelly bean at George's head.

"Fred, I……like you……." Said Hermione pinching her fingers and look towards the ground.

"What?" Said Fred turning his full attention to Hermione who was now looking straight into his eyes.

" I like you…. A lot." Said Hermione not taking her eyes off of him.

"Hermione…" said Fred his voice sounding intense.

"I know you could never like me…. I'm, a bookworm, too young, not your type-"  
Hermione was cut off.

"No no I was going to say I like you too" said Fred grabbing her shoulders.

Fred grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close and allowed his soft pink lips to barely touch hers then pulled her closer in the warmest embrace Hermione has ever felt. She could feel his soft red hair brushing across her scarlet face. She felt as if floating on a cloud. He smelled of cinnamon and spices, she never wanted to let go. His arms around her felt so warm.

_back to Ron  
_"wow her and Fred are talking a pretty long time" said Ron quietly to himself. "why is he holding her shoulders?" Ron once again said to himself.

"Why is he KISSING HERMIONE!" Shouted Ron not even realizing he was shouting.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione and Fred broke away from their embrace and stared at Ron with looks as if they do this everyday.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing? You foul git!" shouted Ron across the candy shop.

"What? What are you on about mate?" said Fred looking at Ron.

"_Ron slow down hurry pretend you didn't see!" _Ron thought quickly to himself

"Ummmm What are you doing with ………..those sleeping Jelly Beans? Gonna try and slip one into my pumpkin juice later? I know you Fred you cant trick me." Said Ron quickly recovering from his sudden outburst.

"Oh" Said Fred brushing his hair from his eyes. " No these are for Snape me and George came up with a plan to slip these in his drink tonight then when he falls a sleep take him outside an have him wake up on the lake. Pretty wicked eh?" said Fred swishing his hair once again, Hermione giggled and for some reason made Ron feel like someone jus stepped on his stomach.

"Umm Ron can I talk to you in like 5 minutes?" Fred said.

"Oh uh yea sure" said Ron bringing his attention to Fred.

Ron walked away clenching his fist. He looked up at Cho and shot her the meanest cruelest glare he could and turned the other way. Cho Ran after him.

"Oh my gosh Ron.. I'm….soo sorry.. I thought for sure she was talking about you… Weasley, red hair, known him fro a while. I could have sworn she was talking about you." Said Cho chasing after Ron up and down isles of the candy store. This didn't make Ron fell any better it actually made him feel worse.

"Cho please I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" he shouted at her leaving her behind with her hand over her mouth.

_Hermione and Fred _

"Soo what does this mean?" said Fred turning to Hermione.

"I dunno.. what do you want it to mean?"

"Well I want it to mean… you'll be with me?" Said Fred grabbing both of her hands.

"Yes. Fred I would Love to be with you." Said Hermione gazing up into his green eyes.

Harry had seen and Ginny had seen all of this watching as if it were some drama show Sunday Morning. Cho and Ron which for some reason gave Harry a sort of sinking feeling in his stomach which soon afterwards faded when he saw Ron walk towards Hermione. Both Ginny and Harry's jaw dropped when Fred and Hermione kissed Ginny dropped her hand full of Chocolate frogs and Harry's gum almost choked him to death until it flew across the room and hit George in the back of the head like the jelly bean previously thrown by Fred. Harry Ran towards Ron and Ginny to Hermione.

"What just happened?" said Harry walking up to Ron.

"What?" Said Ron in a low voice pretending he didn't know what Harry was talking about.

"You know…. I'm sorry" said Harry putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Harry, I'm fine… I don't know what your talking about. Hey you wanna go to the three broomsticks later to grab something to eat before we go back to school?" said Ron in a happy tone.  
"umm sure" Harry Replied with a confused look on his face.

_Hermione and Fred _

"PSSSTTT Hermione!" gasped Ginny from behind Hermione.

"What do you want shortcake?" Said Fred rubbing Ginny's head in a playful manner.

"Yea Fred…. That gets funnier every time you say it. Anyway Hermione can I …talk to you….please?" Ginny whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Of course Ginny." Giggled Hermione while staring at Fred swish his hair while buying his beans.

Ginny pulled Hermione over behind a stack of Chocolate frogs.

"Wow Hermione I saw! I told you that you could do it!" said Ginny almost whispering.

"Aww thank you Ginny so much for your help you're the best! They embraced then headed out of the store to go shopping.

Fred watched Ginny and Hermione walk out of the store linking arms and giggling. Hermione turned around while leaving and waved to Fred. He waved back while attempting to push his bangs to the back of his head. After he got his beans he walked over to Ron who was about to buy three large lollipops.

"Ron can I ask you something?" Said Fred in a serious tone.

"Sure" said Ron trying to sound enthusiastic.

"What do you think about me and Hermione?"

"I think its brilliant!" Ron lied.

"I think its MENTAL mate!" said a voice coming from behind Fred.

"Hey, George. What do you mean mental?" said Fred as they began to walk out of the store with Harry close behind.

"I mean do you remember everything that girl has put us through?" said George.

"yeas but it hasn't done anything…" said Fred stopping and looking at George.

"True". Replied George.

All the boys laughed including George and began to walk Down the Busy Streets


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

Gryffindor Common Room

It had been hours since the Hogsmede trip which changed everyone involved. When at the Three Broomsticks Cho sat with her friends and cried most of the way home. Harry wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. Later that night Harry went to bed early but Ron stayed in the common room for a while trying to finish his avalanche of homework when, Hermione came in with a raging smile and something glittering on her neck.

"Where's Fred?" said Ron looking back to his parchment as if he were lost in thought.

"Oh him and Fred went to put Snape on the lake. I tried to stop them, but you know Fred and George they cant help themselves." Said Hermione walking towards Ron. Once she was standing over his shoulder for at least 5 seconds, she spoke.

"You spelled _Mimibulus mimbletonia_ wrong." Said Hermione with a giggle.

"….I meant to…. And why do you care!" Said Ron turning to her. He then glanced at her neck to the shimmering silver necklace. Engraved on it was FW +HG.

"What in the world is that?" said Ron pointing to the necklace.

"What? Oh. Fred got this made for me when we were in Hogsmede. When I open it, it sings." Said Hermione opening the locket. It sang a song obviously Fred's voice.

"_It wasn't the most romantic scene_

_Right after I threw the jelly bean._

_I'm with the prettiest girl alive_

_I hope she stays here by my side." _

"It's the worst singing I have ever heard, but it's the thought that counts and I love it." Said Hermione holding tight onto the necklace and looking upwards towards the ceiling.

"Cool" is all Ron could manage to say his voice trembling a little bit.

"I wish you would be happier for me" said Hermione her smile fading.

"Yea. Sure. ok I am now can I get back to my homework please?" Said Ron not looking up from his quill.

"Fine, Ronald if you truly wish to be like this I'm going to bed" she said turning on her heel and marching up the steps shouting something at Ron.

"Oh yea you spelled Herbology WRONG!" Her voice faded on this comment. Ron crumbled up his parchment and threw it into the dim lit fire.

_"You've done it again Weasley"_ Ron thought to himself. He than under his breath sang a song in to tune of Hermione's necklace.

"_Why does this always happen to me  
I lost my dear Hermione_

_The same happened with Viktor Krum_

_Ronald Weasley you are dumb."  
_

Ron put his books away and headed off to bed.

_Next Morning in the Great Hall _

Ron couldn't eat much. He decided not to engage in their conversation about why hippogriffs cant control their bathroom habits. Fortunately for Ron, Angelina came over and the conversation ceased.

" 'Mornin everyone! George, Fred, Harry, Ron Quidditch is canceled for today" Said Angelina staring at Hermione and Fred.

"And what is this?" said Angelina obviously referring to Fred sitting so closely Hermione.

"What's what? Said Fred looking from Hermione to Angelina.

"Are you and Hermione Granger….together?" Ron winced at these words trying to keep his attention.

"Yea… something the matter Alicia?" Said George. She hadn't noticed she was staring well over 10 seconds.

"What? O of course nothing umm see you guys around then! Bye!" she walked away not turning back but holding her hand against her head. No one noticed and went back to their conversation. But Fred knew exactly what she was thinking, months before him and Angelina were together until a blood chilling fight that threw them both into a rage and Angelina ended it then and there. No one knows about the fight but the two and they wanted to keep it that way. But Fred knew at that moment Angelina was feeling hurt. But he couldn't feel it because he loved Hermione and she is all he could think about. He was so confused.

"Umm I'm gonna go back to common room to do some homework." Said Fred rising from the table.

"Need any help?" said Hermione turning to him.

"umm no I'll talk to guys later ok? Bye!" he walked away. While walking he flicked his wand and a bouquet of lilies formed around Hermione's head. With a note in front of her…

"_ A Crown for the queen of my heart. _

_Signed… Fred"_

By the time Hermione looked up he was already out of site.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5  
_Fred went to chase after Angelina to talk to her. He saw her jerk around the corner and hit the torch lighting post. From Fred's sight it looked like she scratched her arm, but she kept walking she then began a quick brisk walk, then a light jog. Fred began the same determined to catch up with her. She quickly said the password to the Fat Lady so quick the Fat lady didn't understand. Angelina shouted the password once more this time her voice trembled terribly. As soon as the secret door opened Angelina ran in Fred tried to catch her but was caught at the door by the fat lady.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia!" He shouted irritated. He ran in to find Angelina climbing the stairs up to her dormitory. He ran up the stairs as well.

"Angelina open up please!" He shouted. No one else was in the dorm but the two.

"Fred Weasley….. LEAVE ME……. ALONE!" she shouted between sobs.

"Angelina please open up! Lets talk about it!" He pleaded

"There is nothing to talk about"

"I understand how you feel. Humiliated, depressed.."  
Fred heard foot steps coming towards the door be backed up expecting something to be thrown or for her to jinx him. She opened the door her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"..you forgot dejected, like your heart has been ripped out stopped on then levitated into a propeller."

"All of that." Said Fred with a slight smile.

"Ohh, Fred" is all she could say. She got closer.

"Angelina I cant. He said stepping backwards.

"I'm not asking you to do anything. Just please a hold me" she said tears still streaking down her face.

"er…. Umm" is all he could say.

Angelina got closer wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned the gesture and there they stood for a few moments till Angelina broke away slowly and looked up at Fred with her eyes closed and her lips waiting for him to save tem from the cold. Fred didn't know what to do he tried to think of Hermione but could only think of the girl giving herself to him in his arms. He leaned down and touched her soft lips. She reached and grabbed his read hair firmly he rubbed his hands on her back. Still in the embrace Angelina began to walk backwards and Fred forwards disappeared into the girls dormitory…….

Class had started and George couldn't find Fred anywhere nor Angelina. It was only till after class the George found Fred wondering the hall like a drunk.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you mate?" said George with a worried look on his face.

"What? Ohh" Fred could not think straight what did he jus do? What's going to happen with Hermione? Did he really jus…. And Angelina… he cant tell George who knows what he will do.

Later that day at lunch Hermione ran up to Fred and stood in his face.

"Thought you could get away with this?" she said holding up her fist.

"Hermione I can explain" Said Fred.

"There is no excuse! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOVED CHERRY FILLED CHOCOLATE FROGS!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him then gave him a peck on the cheek.  
At that very moment Angelina walked into the Great Hall holding her books tight against her chest. Fred watched her but she dared not look at him.

Hermione went back to sit down in her seat. Fred went over grabbed a roll and walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as he left Parvati Patil came sprinting in to large room straight to Hermione.

"Whoa Parvati slow down" chuckled Hermione

"Hermione I need to talk to you…._now_" Panted an out of breath Parvati.

Parvati whispered into Hermione's ear how she had forgotten her text book on potions in the common room where she went to retrieve it when she heard some yelling. She said she entered quietly to avoid being heard, when she saw Fred and Angelina kiss and walk back into dorm. The smile that had been broad across her face slowly faded with every word and was replaced by a single tear that streaked down her face ever so gently. Hermione couldn't bare to hear another word so she grabbed her books and ran out of the great hall. She caught up with Fred who had been sitting on a stone bench with his head in his hands.

"You disgusting ,perverted, foul, pathetic, imbecile!" Cried Hermione tears running down her face like rain drops on a window pane.

"Uhh……. Hermione!" Fred immediately stood up. But not quick enough before Hermione pointed her wand and turned him into a rat.

"Finally your in a form that suits you! You Disgusting RODENT!"

She picked him by the tail and tossed him across the yard. Everyone stared at her with scared yet entertained looks. Harry had seen it all and walked out to see what had happened. But before he could comfort Hermione he turned Fred back to hi original form then ran after Hermione.

AN: What cha think? please Review! more to come! oh and sorry its soo short i'm tired and need sleep!

Previewof next chapter: "Ron?Cho? whats going on?" ooooo sounds Juicy come bac to see what happends!


	7. Chapter 6

Review i accept ALL REVIEWS GOOD/BAD thank you1

Chapter 6

"Hermione what just happened?" said Harry catching up to her fast pace.

"That disgusting loathsome…..CREATURE!" shouted Hermione not caring who heard her anymore. She felt betrayed and hurt and could not bare stand he pain. She jus wanted to be left alone so she could cry alone. Harry continued to go after her trying not to set her off more than she already was. Suddenly he could feel his heart beating in his throat.

"Cho" he said almost to himself.

Cho had been walking through the halls towards the Great hall when she saw Hermione in her rage. So she decided to help cheer her up. Harry tried to signal to Cho that it was a bad time but Cho just shrugged his gestures off.

"Oh my gosh Hermione are you ok?" said Cho wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"Don't touch me.." said Hermione clenching her fist. Harry could tell she was about to explode.

"What? Oh your just upset I know how it feels.."

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW, SO EITHER GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL MOVE YOU MYSELF!"  
Just then Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it right in Cho's face. Cho was so embarrassed she ran straight back to the Gryffindor dorm. Harry wanted to help Cho but right now Hermione was more important. He looked at Hermione to see if she felt bad for threatening Cho. He could see nothing but rage and hatred. He decided to take her outside and talk about it.

"So what's going on?" Said Harry sitting down next to Hermione.

"It's….Fred.." she said between sobs.

"What did he do?" said Harry, beginning to rub her back for comfort.

" He….and…Angelina…they…."Hermione couldn't finish her sentence it was too hard. Harry Decided not to push the matter further, and to find out later.

They continued to talk for about 30 minutes and decided to skip class and go back with Hermione's time keep. Meanwhile Ron went back into the dorm wand. He was so caught up about thinking about Hermione he's been forgetting a lot of things lately. But when he walked through to walkway into the dorm he saw Cho crying on the couch.

_" oh what to do? Well I cant bloody well leave her here .Oh what to do! Harry would want me to help her. BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT RON WANTS!" _Ron thought to himself. After battling himself for the answer he decided to stay and help.

"Cho is something wrong?" said Ron with a displeased look on his face. Cho was still crying with her head in her hands.

"Cho if its about the other day in the Candy shop.. its ok.. I'm fine now its not your fault" He lied. Ron sat down next to her.

"Ron…. Do you think I'm a bad person? Said Cho not caring who she was asking.

"No of course not!" Ron said debating this answer in his head.

"I seem to just ruin everybody!"

"No no Cho you're a great person it nice that you try to help people its good that your positive. You're a fantastic person." Ron said hesitating but patting her back. Cho Turned her puffy red eyes to Ron.

_Hermione and Harry _

Hermione and Harry decided to back to the common room so Hermione could wash up so she could look fresh for her next class and not puffy red eyed. They were giggling when the came to the fat lady but silenced when they heard voices. The stepped through and walked down the dark walkway, to find Ron and Cho KISSING! Hermione clasped her hands across her mouth and Harry couldn't move. He stood there motionless. Ron heard the gasp and in his head thought..

_"Please, please don't let it be Harry anyone but Harry. My Mum but not…" _Ron turned around to find his nightmare staring him dead in the eye. He didn't know what to do he froze.

"Cho. Ron." Is all Harry could say. He turned to Hermione who he could tell was once again filled with rage. She began to walk furiously towards Cho who got up and stepped backwards behind the couch. Hermione came right to her face.

"Please, Hermione it was nothing, I was jus…."

**_"_**SHUT UP!"

**_SLAP!_**

Cho held her hand to her face, and looked up to Hermione who glared into her eyes with no remorse what so ever. Cho couldn't take it she too felt fury.

**_SLAP! _**

Cho slapped her back. Hermione looked up but this time a tear streaked down her cheek. Hermione walked away grabbed her bag and slammed the portrait behind her. Cho ran up into the girls dormitory in sobs. There was only Ron and Harry who still stood in horror trying to comprehend what just happened. Then his thoughts were interrupted by Ron's voice.

"Harry, it wasn't what…….look I'm sorry" said Ron not looking up at Harry, he couldn't imagine his expression right now.

"I just…" he began.

"Ron, please…. Don't try to explain just…leave it." Harry turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

"HARRY PLEASE!" Ron shouted from behind.

"PISS OFF!" Harry shot back


	8. Chapter 7

WHOOOO HOOOOO CHAPTER 7 IS IN! YEA BABY! sorry it was soo long but uknow i tried! but anyway i hope yall enjoy this the story will be ending soon PLEASE! DOTN FORGET TO REVIEW! peace! and hairgrease

Chapter 7

It was a simple day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ginny Weasley and her Best Friend Hermione Granger were eating breakfast and talking about the spine chilling events that occurred the night before. They were cut off by the approach of Harry who looked like he had been wrestling with a Hungarian Horntail 5 minutes earlier. He sat down not making eye contact with either of the girls who were now staring at him with intense looks of grief on their faces.

"Harry its…"

"Forget it" Said Harry stopping Ginny before she could finish.

He began to nibble on a piece of toast not bothering to put butter or jelly on it. He then picked up his cup of pumpkin juice and placed it on his lips but didn't drink.

_I'm sure it wasn't his fault.. He was kissing her….. I'm sure it was an accident…. He was kissing her…. When has Ron ever mentioned liking Cho?...Never….. When have Me and Ron ever have a row over a girl?...Never..well….._

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down at the table across from him.

"Hi Harry" Said Ron avoiding Harry's bleak expression.

"Hi" said Harry in a low voice.

"Cant we just talk about this?" Said Ron putting down his fork.

"There is nothing to talk about"

"There is a lot to talk about. Honestly Harry I didn't kiss Cho." Ron Said looking into Harry's Blue eyes.

"Really? What happened then? Cause I'm dying to hear your story." Said Harry, beginning to get annoyed. Why couldn't he control his anger?

"She kissed me." Said Ron in a calm voice.

"I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me I did want to Harry you have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Why would you do such a low down thing? U knew I liked her. That's it…. You've liked her all along haven't you?"

"What! Harry you know that's not true you know I like. That doesn't matter." Said Ron his face turning beet red.

Hermione and Ginny were still watching there eyes wide with anticipation. Hermione opened her mouth as to stop the fight but Ginny grabbed her hand as if to say "let them go". So Hermione closed her mouth and continued to gaze at the two boys arguing in front of her.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Harry I tried to stop her!"

"You should have tried harder!"

"You don't understand! I couldn't!"

"Oh I'm sure she is so strong! Question were you under a spell?"

"No"

"Did she threaten your life or your family"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HER!"

"TO GET BACK AT HER!"

"AT CHO?"

"NO AT HERMOINE!"

Both the boys were red with anger and bad both risen from their seats. Harry sat back down without a word and turned his head to Hermione.

"You were trying to get back at me?" said Hermione looking at Ron.

"What did I do?"

"Oh come on Hermione u cant honestly pretend you don't know." Said Ron in low voice.

"I honestly don't."

"I think its because he likes you… and you went out with Fred." Said Ginny also staring at Ron.

At that moment all eyes were on Ron waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah. That's it. I tried to tell you that day in HoneyDukes, but that's when I saw you kiss Fred. It hurt so much. I didn't know what to do. Then when Cho was in the common room and she kissed me… I truly did try to pull back because of Harry but then Hermione came into view and I kissed her back… Harry I'm so sorry I would never do anything to Purposely hurt you."

"I know Ron" Said Harry turning his head to look at Cho at the end of the table with her giggling friends. Just then Hermione got up fro her seat and ran out of the Great Hall where she ran into Fred.

"Hi." He said

"Hi."

"Nice day."

"Sure. Where's Angelina?" said Hermione looking around Fred.

"I dunno. Hermione can we talk.. please." Said Fred pushing his hair from his eyes.

"What is there to talk about.. you cheated you're a cheater it is what it is." She said pushing past him.

"No!" he grabbed her arm.

"What!" she said pulling away from his grip.

"Hermione I just wasn't…. ready.. to date again… but I'm ready now.." Said Fred a smile spread across his face he pulled out his wand gave it a FLICK and a crown of flowers formed around Hermione's head and a shower of gold and red flower petals rained upon her light brown curly hair. He leaned down to kiss her. He grabbed her hair along with a few petals and brought his face close to hers.

"OI!" Said a voice coming from behind Hermione.


End file.
